


god is a woman

by sunreyesss



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, F/M, Introspection, Michonne goes back to Rick's house for winter break or something, it was meant to be longer but i don't wanna write smut, it's p self contained but i'm never gonna finish it so here it is, rick thinks in lower case and parenthesis, some smut but it's tame
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-10
Updated: 2018-10-10
Packaged: 2019-07-29 06:08:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16258259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunreyesss/pseuds/sunreyesss
Summary: '"michonne, you're the most stunning woman i have ever had in my room." (his childhood room, walls covered in old movie posters, and memoirs of his high school years.) his words were slightly muffled by the fabric of her dress, so he moved to look up at her, her gorgeous deep brown eyes sparkling, full of such love.'-or : a richonne college au.





	god is a woman

**Author's Note:**

> this is what i imagine michonne's dress to look like, only it ends mid thigh. (http://danaiswife.tumblr.com/post/174180462577)
> 
> title from god is a woman by ariana grande.

the sharp contrast between her smooth dark skin, and the pale silk slip dress she wore was stunning. it made her look like an ethereal being, from another world, come to him to consume his waking thoughts. 

(and his dreams too)

he leant forward from where he was sat on the bed and placed his hands on her hips, pulling her closer.

she came to him willingly, smiling softly, looking breathtakingly beautiful in the moonlight. he shuffled forward slightly to rest his head on her abdomen.

"michonne, you're the most stunning woman i have ever had in my room." (his childhood room, walls covered in old movie posters, and memoirs of his high school years.) his words were slightly muffled by the fabric of her dress, so he moved to look up at her, her gorgeous deep brown eyes sparkling, full of such love.

she didn't speak, instead she lent down (slowly) (finally) and pressed a soft kiss to his lips. her lips were warm and supple.

she pulled away all too soon, and rick felt himself whimper slightly. he sat back a bit, and wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her forward, on to his lap. 

(her skin was warm and he could smell her perfume, and it was enticing as all hell. rick could feel himself getting hard.) 

it wasn't as smooth as he wanted it to be, and she fell forward onto him, laughing softly. he couldn't help but smile too (her laughter was contagious). 

he pulled her onto his lap, properly, and her laughter caught in her throat. he could hear her breathing, shallow and slightly erratic.

she leant down slowly (agonisingly slowly) and kissed him, hard and deeply and his brain almost short-circuited.

he moved his hands to circle around her waist, pulling her closer still, like he was trying to merge them into one person.

her hands went to his soft curls and pulled, and this time his brain actually did short-circuit. 

(it felt so good).

his hands found the bottom of her slip and she disentangled herself from him, and raised her arms over her head, allowing him to pull off the offending garment. he almost whimpered when he saw she was wearing matching lacy white underwear. 

(ok, so maybe he did whimper, but no one needed to know that).

he was overwhelmed with a sudden need to feel her against him. he flipped them over, so she was on her back in front of him. 

miles and miles of beautiful smooth dark brown skin lay in front of him, and he wanted to map out every plane on her body, memorise every line, every scar.

he placed a soft kiss on her lips. then another one. then another. then he kissed across her jaw, feeling the muscle shift under her soft skin.

he followed the line of her jaw to just under her ear, and down a bit, nipping softly at her pulse point.

she let out a breathless giggle, and squirmed slightly (deliciously) underneath him. he paused, and pushed his body weight onto his arms, hovering slightly above her. 

“rick.”

he looked at her.

“hmm?” he nudged her jaw with his nose.

“i love you.” her smile was dazzling and he felt deliriously euphoric.

“I love you michonne gatsi.”

“I’m glad. now, keep doing that.”

he shifted again, and his mouth resumed it’s journey down her neck.

**Author's Note:**

> hope you liked it!
> 
> you can follow me on tumblr at danaiswife


End file.
